Eres un dolor de ojos
by StrawberryBlack
Summary: Debería ser ilegal, un atentado contra la vista, pero aun así ese placer de mirarte me ciega./Amor unidireccional de Harry Potter hacia un dolor de ojos pelirrojo. ah,y Arita me obligó telepáticamente,inalámbricamente e involuntariamente a escribirlo


**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** Rowling y Warner son los amos y dueños de Harry Potter. Y por desgracia el que te encante algo no lo hace tuyo, de lo contrario ya hubiese completado mi harem hahaha. No recibo beneficio económico alguno, por lo que no puedo pagar abogados, agradezco la ausencia de demandas ;D

**Sumary:** Debería ser ilegal, un atentado contra la vista, pero aun así ese placer de mirarte me ciega.

**Pairing:** Amor unidireccional de Harry Potter hacia un dolor de ojos pelirrojo.

**Dedicatoria (o más bien, justificación del fic hahaha):**  
Curioso como unas ideas llegan: 9 de la noche, En el despacho, Pluma roja en la mano derecha, Mente lejos divagando… Aun así no culpo al trabajo, a la falta de chocolate, "a la noche ni a la playa" (ufff que chiste tan viejo xD), pues a quien culpo totalmente de este escrito es a **Araleh Snape** (muahahaha) porque estoy segurísima que ella me obligo a hacerlo (n.n).  
Es que debo decirles, además de sus poderes de diosa de la escritura tiene el poder de meterse a la mente de las personas (obviamente), y si a esas habilidades le sumamos su amor hacia _RoRo_, es lógico deducir que ella me hizo escribirlo, ¿verdad? Por lo que lo menos que puedo hacer es dedicárselo con mucho cariño, amor _y todas esas cosas cursis que se sienten cuando quieres a alguien_ *-*  
Espero te agrade, ya que las demandas llevaran tu nombre hihihi… nah, ya sabes que es broma ;D (pero por si las dudas nunca des tu dirección real o.o)

-.-

**.:: Eres un dolor de ojos ::.**

Mis pupilas se dilatan.

Un momento a tu lado y el mundo se vuelve de otro color, no es gris ni rosa, todo lo veo bajo un filtro rojo. Estoy seguro de que se debe a que me has dejado tu color en la retina, has tatuado en mi interior un bello y refulgente tono carmesí.

Por más que parpadeo las luces siguen brillando frente a mí, incluso aunque los mantenga cerrados tu luz sigue centelleando hipnotizante bajo mis parpados en un baile tan parecido al vaivén de ese cabello color sangre que ondea con el viento.

Entorno mis ojos y juro que hago viscos de tanto observarte, sobre todo al tratar de descubrir las constelaciones que esas pequeñas pecas forman en tu rostro estrellado.

Pronto me encuentro perdido en un mar de puntos pelirojos, surcando la extensión clara de tu piel, rodeando esas prolíficas islas carmín que aparecen por aquí y por allá, imaginando el atardecer de tu cara, ese cielo de fuego incandescente.

Irremediablemente mi observación siempre me lleva a esos pozos profundos que tienes por ojos, zafiros azulados en medio de tantas llamas, a veces iracundos o a veces en tanta calma, donde los pececillos inquietos de tus ideas se reflejan, yo tomo mi caña y paciente espero atrapar a algún pensamiento escurridizo.

Y en esta búsqueda y contemplación el tiempo se pasa lentamente, rodando bajo una larga pendiente, tan sutil y sosegado que si no es por los codazos que me da Hermione podría quedarme todo el día así, gastando aún más mi pobre vista, esforzándome hasta lo máximo que me permite mi habilidad humana en este vano intento de memorizarte, quemando mis pestañas, parpadeando lo mínimo, aunque luego el escozor de mis ojos sea tan intenso que mis ojos lloren,

Ya sea por el esfuerzo,

Ya sea por la tristeza de no tenerte.

-.-

_Notas:_

Después de pasar horas y horas escribiendo con pluma roja (pinkys marcas de auditoria) me consta que los ojos duelen de ver tanto ese color, ¡lo juro! Así que por eso la divagación de un Harry que ha tenido que enamorarse de un chico pelirrojo, y creo fervientemente que de tanto verlo le dolerían los ojos

Ah, Ron aún no me agrada, pero es tú culpa (por "tú" me refiero a Arita, y por "culpa" pues eso xD), te has metido en mi cabeza y me mandas ideas muuuuy raras, de hecho ahí tengo en papel algo que también es tu culpa, pero bueno, el trabajo no me ha dejado pasarlo al Word . Y aunque este fic trate de tú querido _RoRo_ (:S) Gracias por la inspiración que me das *-* (aunque sigo insistiendo que eso tal vez no sea algo bueno xD)

Si alguien ha leído el fic y gusta dejar un review, me haría enormemente feliz (n.n), además que las leyendas urbanas siguen insistiendo en que cosas buenas suceden cuando dejas un comentario, tal vez llegue la paz mundial, quien sabe, los caminos fanfiqueros son misteriosos xD


End file.
